the_scryersfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Page
A bit lost? Hopefully the links below will help you out. 'How to create a character page?' We have made Character profile a breeze with this pre-made template for you to use! To start a new Character Profile simply enter your character's name below and hit create. preload=Template: Character Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. Please make sure you assign the right categories so we can view your page. 'How to create a guild / group / gang page?' To start a new Guild Profile simply enter your Guild's name below and hit create. preload=Template: Guild Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. To start a new Gang Profile simply enter your Gang's name below and hit create. preload=Template: Gang Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. To start a new Group or Club Profile simply enter your Group or Club's name below and hit create. preload=Template: Group / Club Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. Please make sure you assign the right categories so we can view your page. 'How to create a Item / Recipe / RP Quest / RP event page?' To start a new Item Profile simply enter the Items's name below and hit create. preload=Template: Item Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. To start a new Recipe Profile simply enter your Recipe's name below and hit create. preload=Template: Recipe Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. To start a new Group or RP Quest Profile simply enter the name of the quest below and hit create. preload=Template: RP Quest Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. To start a new Group or RP Event Page simply enter the name of the event below and hit create. preload=Template: RP Event Profile width=25 editintro=Welcome to The Scryer's Wiki! If you run into any hiccups just head back to the help page. Please make sure you assign the right categories so we can view your page. 'How to add pictures to your pages?' ♦ Click the 'on Wiki' tab and select 'Photos' ♦ Upload your image from there (you can only add one at a time.) ♦ Please remember all images must adhere to the umbrella wiki policy. ♦ All work not created by you must be credited in the upload as well as the page it is used on. Do you have any helpful roleplay pages/guides? These links below are just a smidge of helpful guides. If you can not find what you're looking for here then off to Google you go! ♦ The Universal Mary Sue Test (Mary Sue at your own risk!) ♦ WOWWIKI RP (a fantastic guide on how to roleplay everything, for example if you have no idea how to RP a gnome but want to play one go here and look up Gnome and read the advice offered.) ♦ 5 Things new roleplayers need to know. ♦ Getting started with roleplaying. ♦ The beginners guide to RP appropriate names & Common name conventions ♦ RP Policies ♦ Guide to Roleplaying ♦ How to write a roleplaying description that pops! ♦ 3 things to remember when you encounter a new roleplayer ♦ Writing a successful character history ♦ Making friends with the art of roleplay ♦ Ten Commandments of Roleplaying ♦ Name Generator ♦ WoW RP Gear Ideas ♦ WoWhead Emoting Guide : Page 1 , Page 2 , Page 3 , Page 4 Who can create a page on this wiki? ♦ Members from the World of Warcraft realm - The Scryers. ♦ Members from the World of Warcraft realm - Argent Dawn (as the two realms are now merged.) ♦ CRZ players who frequently quest on the realm with players from The Scryers &/or Argent Dawn. Category:Help Category:Browse